


The Raw Youth

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [3]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: BILLAUD (...) this hot-headed youth who, in loving him, desires to take on the world.Stanisława Przybyszewska,Thermidor





	The Raw Youth

**Author's Note:**

> BILLAUD (...) this hot-headed youth who, in loving him, desires to take on the world.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Thermidor_

Nature has not concieved in vain  
The horrid Archangel of Terror.  
Before his steadfastness all trembled,  
Not once in his life did he deign.

It must be said we underestimated  
His raw youth, blooming like a flower,  
This raging flame, with which he devoured  
The heresies too soft for his senses -

Such a dangerous beast! And we  
Kept him for too long under spells  
Of one sinister force: Maxime Robespierre,  
To whom he belongs, both spirit and will. 

But if he was Patroclos, then nevertheless  
He was not less fearsome than his Achilles.

**Author's Note:**

> The only English copy of "Thermidor" I posses is missing many pages, so this particular verse of the premise I allowed myself to translate on my own; but on other occasions I might use the translation already available to avoid confusion.  
> I felt bad (still do, I think) for calling Saint-Just an "archangel", and in a sonnet of all places (let's talk about clichés), but as we all know, this IS his widely recognized moniker.


End file.
